crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Gear Solid: Solid's Fate
Note: I am not fully American, born in Panama, and may have some mild or borderline minor grammar errors (the name Jeremy by the way). Summer has just begun, schools out, great report card, celebration after school, and MONEY! I am a fairly poor teenager, always broke and always willing to make money, so after summer began. My friend offered me if I wanted to sell marijuana (or fronting me) so that we can make some extra bucks for the summer. Of course I did not think anything of it because all that was on my mind was the Metal gear solid HD collection for PS3. Since as baby metal gear solid has been my favorite game of all time and still is, not once has this ever change, or it ever will. Couple weeks came by and I have been making hundreds of dollars, and to that reason is because I had someone to teach me how to sell and choose out targets and how to flip. Just basically making more money, using my silver tongue, and being a great scam artist. During this time I had forgotten my main goal. To the people I sold to, the ones I liked, the ones I made good deals without scamming. Always would let me smoke with them. They were fun, creative, creepy, and loved video games with a burning passion. They were my people. They also knew ways to get games cheap so they hooked me with a man that likes to steal from a local GameStop, and everything he had were just CDs, without cases. It was fine with me, now i have like over hundreds of games, and still not done with half of them. But of course MGSHD was the hardest thing to get, but at least i got it. I received the game when school started again, and i was known as a notorious drug dealer by now, which was very bad for me because all i wanted was a game, not attention. Drug dealers to all the kids at school made me seem cool and made me a very popular kid, all the women wanted me, but then i did not care for them too much. I just wanted to play Metal Gear Solid. This did not give me the chance to play metal gear solid, people texting me constantly, asking for pictures or some marijuana, wanting to chill, most of them were swag fags and sluts, so I was ignoring them and this made me cooler and I just couldn't do it anymore. I skipped school for 2 weeks, turned off my phone, stayed at a place with one of my great friends, that I smoked with all the time. Finally bliss in a trailer park (who would have known) for 2 weeks with my best friend, in his trailer, playing MGS 1, MGS 2, MGS 3, MGS 4, MGS Ghost Babel, MGS Portable Ops, MGS Peace Walker, mg, mg 2...(before mgr) all doing this while i was high. It was possibly the best time ever. Metal Gear Solid 3 has been my favorite played it the most times, beat it every two days after I beaten all the rest... I got bored of metal gear solid. This is usually the part where I am supposed to scream. I did wrong waiting for months to play it again. I forgot about all my friends that I hung out with, was hanging with the sluts, swag fags and I even almost turn into one. Almost everyday I would be fucking some girl. Lust went through my head. pussy was my life. My grades dropped, lost sense of video game euphoria. I was a shit head douche. Later on, my friend i stayed over for those 2 weeks, had died, always trying to call me to play metal gear solid again and smoke on good weed. I said no everytime. He died smoking, with his PlayStation controller in hand. With metal gear solid 3 when he is in the jail cell. This is the day i decide to visit my friend, and i saw him pale, with an eye patch on his left eye, with a bandana. I said, "Holy shit d00d that's so cool." He gave me a glance, smiled, and his head fell. I look at the screen and I see snake looking straight at him, with a cigar in his mouth, and the flame on the cigar was intense, snakes health was not decreasing and it was a full. Johnny was outside of the cell laying on the floor, with a burned Z(friends name is Zachary) on his back. He was very bloody of course ( not trying to be cliche) but i knew instantly what was going on, something was not right. I turn off the PlayStation. And fell straight to the floor, and bursted into tears. I couldn't believe what was going on, i was framed for his death, but they found me not guilty. I was free to go. I became anti social and weird... it is hard enough for me to write this... re living the day I visited him, when a video game killed him some way. this was almost 2 years ago. A couple months back, I had received metal gear solid back, a new copy, with the case. I played it, cried almost everytime trying to play this games, after slitting every guards thoughts, while seeing a spur of blood fly in the air. I was at least happy. One day, I come back from school, I want to play metal gear solid, I notice another save. I thought my dad wanted to try it out, since he said it looked like a good game, but I was wrong. I click on it. I see the same exact scene from when my friends had died. But snake was pale, and face was almost structured like my old friend. I started balling my fucking eyes out. Screaming why. After a few moments I went insane. I looked at the screen, and I said, "It's nice to see you again Zach". After this it went straight to the codec. His picture was of me and him smoking a joint together. "Fate..." "I hope my fate is with you soon, we will be able to slit some thoughts soon?" "I have been with you for a while now, you just haven't seen my face til now so clearly" "I wanna be with you again" "Find a box, then we will be together, for know i have to show snake his fate, to make you room." (I'm sorry if this makes no sense once so ever, I went insane and I'm trying to put the voices I heard, but it is harder than what you think. I almost committed suicide on the spot, after what he said, a strange frequency played and i went all out crazy) Then I figured out creepy pasta, on YouTube, and I figured I'm not the only one that was experiencing things, but for some weird feeling, I have a feeling I am to join Zachary in this game, I'm not so sure if I'm scared or not, but I will wait until this day comes, a live metal gear solid. I will update this with all I can, starting tomorrow I will try to go farther than what I can do, thank you. Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:NSFW Category:Vidya games Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Cliche Madness Category:English Class Failure Category:Read by SomeOrdinaryGamers